


A Favor

by BittyBabyBee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Implied Soriku, Male-Female Friendship, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, axel just needs to get dicked, kairi is a stickler for consent, kairi is an ADULT, there are NO KIDS HERE, theyre super good friends and sometimes kairi pegs him its all good, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBabyBee/pseuds/BittyBabyBee
Summary: Axel needs something very specific, and Kairi is the only one who can give it to him.





	A Favor

He needed this. It was hard for him to admit to anyone that he did, but he _did_.

Honestly, he had needed it for awhile, he just hadn't been expecting it from _her_ of all people. 

“Axel? Are you alright?” 

Axel pulled himself from his thoughts to look at the sweet girl above him. Her head was tilted to the side a little, her red hair shifting with the movement, the very tips brushing against her bare shoulders. 

“Yeah-- yeah, don't worry about me, Kairi. I'm good.” He laughed a little, but even to himself, he wasn't that convincing. 

Kairi shifted on the bed to be closer to him, her brows furrowing. “You don't sound alright.” 

She really was sweet. Even with the two of them completely nude in bed together, she couldn't be bothered to think about herself. Axel wasn't sure Kairi had been self-centered a minute in her life. He'd be surprised if she even had the ability to. 

Before he could answer, she crawled out from between his legs to sit against his hips and look him in the face. Their height difference was such that she would have only reached his chest if she had stayed in place, and if Axel did not have more pressing matters on his mind, he would appreciated just how adorable that was. 

More pressing matters such as the strap-on held in place against Kairi's pelvis with a black harness, the toy itself, slick with lube, laying against Axel's front. 

Axel's attention was _acutely_ aware of this, but Kairi's was all on him.

“We can stop any time you want to, Axel, you know that, right? Please don't feel like you have to see this to the end if you feel uncomfortable.” 

He wasn't uncomfortable, really. On the other hand he was _damn_ excited, at full mast and ready to go. He had already prepared himself earlier, with Kairi petting his hair and pressing kisses against his temples and murmuring soft words of encouragement as he worked himself open for her. 

It had been _amazing_.

“Uh...pretty sure I'm the one that asked you for this in the first place, yeah?” He quirked a brow, and Kairi just rolled her eyes at him. 

“Of course, silly, but you still could change your mind.” She bopped him on the nose with a single finger, her expression quite serious, before they both fell into laughter. 

“Don't worry about me, I'll let you know if something's up. It's just been awhile.” It was embarrassing to admit, but Axel hadn't had any form of intimacy like this since well before Riku and Sora's Mark of Mastery exam. 

“Alright- but I'm stopping if you keep looking uncomfortable like this.” Kairi replied with a note of finality, before she leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead. It helped. 

Axel felt a smile come to his face. It wasn't the actual act he was nervous about, it was who he was engaging in it with. He still felt as if he owed so much to Kairi after everything he had done, what right did he have to ask her for something like this? 

It wasn't like there was anyone else he could go to. Sora and Riku were with each other, Yen Sid and Merlin were out of the question, and Mickey wasn't even an option. Besides, after everything, he felt closest to Kairi. He trusted her, cared about her, and despite his own anxieties, she cared about him too. He was so lucky to have befriended her. 

She left her spot on his front to slide back between his legs. As a precaution, she poured more oil from the bottle she had brought with her onto the length of the strap-on, making sure the entire thing was slick and ready to go. It had a floral scent to it which Axel hadn't understood, but Kairi had smiled and assured him it would help him relax. He believed her. 

Watching her had Axel letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Kairi hummed idly to herself as she stroked the toy with her hand to spread the lube evenly, before determining that it was enough and lining it up with his entrance. Her hands went to his hips and she glanced up at his face one last time, silently checking on him, before pushing forward. 

Axel felt his breath hitch as the toy entered him, his hands gripping lightly onto the sheets of the bed. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything but his own hands there, but oh, already he could tell how much he'd missed this. 

Kairi took things slow, pushing in inch by inch and carefully watching Axel's reactions for any sign that she should stop. The toy was not particularly large, rather quite average, but one could never be too careful. He didn't struggle much at all and it wasn't long before she was fully seated inside of him, her small hips pressed up against his inner thighs.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, more than okay. I'd count myself a trooper, honestly, didn't hurt at all.” 

She laughed her sweet laugh. “I'd say so, too! I'm going to move now though, alright? Be sure to tell me if it feels weird.” 

Axel nodded, and Kairi slowly drew back, before pushing back in again. He exhaled slowly and laid his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes and letting himself get used to the sensation.

Kairi kept things slow at first, ensuring they were both ready and getting a good feel for how things would go. Then, she moved with a newer sense of purpose. 

The first, _real_ thrust made Axel gasp in surprise. It had been so long since something had filled him like this- it felt new and familiar all at the same time. As she established a good, steady pace he found himself incredibly aware of every sensation. The feeling of the toy pushing in and out of him, her slender hands against his skin, the heat of her body against his. 

When she leaned forward for better leverage, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. They wrapped around her, drawing up her back to her shoulders, before moving back down across her sides and to her hips. He let out a groan as her body rubbed against his front, teasing him with delightful friction.

“You can touch yourself, you know--” She said, pushing in and tilting her head up to press a kiss against his jawbone. “I don't mind. Or I can do it if you want.”

“ _Hanh_ , d-don't mind if I do…” With her permission, he took his cock into his right hand and stroked in tandem with the pace of her thrusts. This heightened the sensation of the toy moving inside of him, and his body gave a shudder. 

Kairi used her hold on his hips to help pull him towards her thrusts. When the tip of the strap-on brushed against that place inside of Axel that had him moaning and lifting his hips to meet her, she made a small noise of understanding and angled her movements to press against that spot again on each pass.

“There?” 

Axel nodded, a little haphazardly, biting his lip to stifle another moan.

“Y-yeah, that's real good, Kairi, there is great--” 

A noise of an embarrassing pitch fell from his lips when she began to thrust into him with fervor, grinding her hips upwards and making Axel grip onto her with his free hand. She giggled in response, but he didn't even have time to feel embarrassed because each movement sent waves of hot pleasure up his spine and had his head falling back against the pillows.

“K-Kairi--” He panted out, before biting his lips again to stop the helpless little mewl that sounded from him. He could feel himself pulsing in his hands, thick beads of precum forming at the tip of his cock and helping to slick his own movements.

“You want some more?” Kairi asked, and Axel couldn't figure out for the life of him how she could sound so calm while she was _literally_ fucking him. Even though her breath was starting to come to her in the form of cute, little pants from her exertion, she still sounded so even and collected.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah-- hhhohgod, this is good,” Axel moaned in reply, just in time to feel Kairi laying herself over him again before her thrusts became _fast_ and _hard_ and he was absolutely seeing stars. He couldn't even focus on touching himself anymore, his hand moved of its own accord. His back arched until his stomach was pressed against her and when he could not stroke himself due to their close proximity, he settled for grinding against her instead. 

_This_ was what Axel had needed. A moment to completely lose himself, to place himself in the care of another and forget all about the Organization and everything he had done. He'd wanted it so badly but hadn't been able to get it- not until Kairi so cheerily accepted his request for her to fuck him. 

His hands scrabbled to find something to hold onto and just settled for _her_ , one wrapping around her slim waist and the other tangling into her gorgeous hair. He could feel all of her against him, her small breasts pushed against his chest, the tips of her hair tickling his skin, her soft mouth pressing affectionate kisses wherever she could reach. 

“Good, you're doing so good, Axel.” She murmured against his skin, the praise sending shivers down his spine. Something about her, specifically _her_ , always made his heart soar when she gave him praise. 

He pressed his face against her hair, holding her close as he felt that familiar pressure building in the pit of his stomach, signifying that release was soon to come. 

Somehow Kairi knew, and stroked her hands up and down his sides gently, comfortingly. 

“It's alright, Axel- let go whenever you want to, go ahead and come; don't hold back. It's alright.”

Her words alone pushed him against the edge. He came with a sharp, broken gasp, thrusting his own hips up against hers as he spilled his seed onto the both of them. She stilled, seated fully inside him, pressed against his sweet spot until he was done and had fallen back against the bed, sweating and panting. 

Kairi waited for his breath to slow a little before she pulled out, earning only a vague whine from the man below her. Once out, she unlatched the harness of the strap-on and allowed it to fall off of her so that she could lie down next to Axel and wrap her arms around him. 

Still caught in the hazy afterglow of post-orgasm, Axel pulled her close and rested his cheek atop her head, curling his larger body around hers.

“You feel better?” She asked, idly tracing shapes and designs against the skin of his back with her fingertips.

“Loads,” He mumbled out in response. “Thankoo.” 

Kairi smiled and nuzzled him affectionately. “Anytime. You know I'd do anything for you.”

“An’ I you.”

They stayed like that together, nestled in each other's arms and simply enjoying each other's presence until Axel found himself drifting off to sleep and Kairi decided to let herself join him. Their friendship may not have been exactly conventional- but neither of them would trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I thought my first fic while playing KH3 would be Sora with literally anyone else, but here I am at 4:30 in the morning writing about Kairi pegging Axel because honestly, that boy needs to get fucked by someone who cares about him, okay.


End file.
